halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Emile-A239
Possibly a Spartan III? His helmet is similar to the S3 and his armor is different to the mark V armor the rest are wearing. VARGR 19:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Or it could be the V-variant (EVA) of the Mark IV.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I'd agree with Subtank. On another note, it claims that there is speculation that he's a Hellspartan - as far as I know, that was a semi-canonical fact for an exclusive Todd McFarlane action figure. I don't see much evidence for that, other than the fact that he looks a hell of a lot different than the other Spartans, and wears EVA - which also doesn't appear to match the Hellspartan colour scheme. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 04:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I don't think he's a hellspartan because I really don't think they're canon it's just an armor made to look like Mcfarlanes character Spawn with a small back story on the box to make it interesting, and he's definitely not a spartan III there were like 5 living at the time of reach and they're in the shield world plus a spartan III wouldn't be as big as a spartan II because they're like half their age and don't have as many augmentations like the II's. His armors just a variant to suit his needs kind of like the guys in ODST all had different special variants of ODST armor. Xxxjeffxxx 04:57, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, there's about three hundred S-III's doing something in the Halo Universe - the Spartans left on Onyx were there for trials, to see who were the best. That still leaves a significant number out there, though if the Lone Wolf character is a Spartan-III, my guess would be that he's a former member of Beta Company. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 11:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::You mean Gamma Company? Beta Company has been confirmed to have only two survivors in Halo: Ghost of Onyx. It is absurd to say "Oh, ONI hide several SPARTAN-III from Kurt when they gave him the report on Operation: TORPERDO... why? Well, we think we could train them better and, oh... I don't know... introduce them to SPARTAN-II. I know this would ruin Ackerson's secretive program but we don't really care". I'll leave the thinking to all of you... toodles. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::It is actually possible that ONI later surveyed the area for additional survivors, and found one. The reports of survivors in GoO are only from Tom's perspective, he assumes there can be no other survivors. I am aware that there are a lot of stars with Pegasi in their name, but this seems like an obvious nod to GoO. And why would ONI exclude him/her from the rest of the S-IIIs and later introduce him to Noble team? There can be lots of reasons. Noble team itself seems to be more than an average Spartan-II team, seeing as they have ranks that high and the orignal S-IIs don't seem to know about them. Also, ONI is known to be very secretive about a lot fo things, so covering a survivor up from Kurt wouldn't be totally unheard of. --Jugus (Talk | ) 11:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I, actually don't think that any of the SPARTANS in the cutscene were wearing Mark IV, if anything the helmet good 'ol Skully is wearing is the Mark V varient of EVA. On another note we will have to wait to find out if he is a Hellspartan or not. I find it amusing that so many want to draw a "Ghost" similarity with the skull. Not unheard of in this universe, look at Dutch. Besides, I thought "Atlas" instead. Mechanical 42 07:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Once again more info supporting he's not a spartan III they weren't called away from onyx until weeks after Reach. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Gamma_Company 19:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Its Definatly Mark V Eva Look at the chin of his EVA helmet in his profile pic. It is the same as the chin from the mark V helmet. The difference being the large EVA dome. We are definatly looking at a Mark V EVA suit? --CiaoGamer 04:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Its defintely not Mark VI, and I think your right that is Mark V. I wondered for a bit if it could be Mark IV EVA, so I cross checked it with the only other known Mark IV EVA (the package one). I noticed some similarites (particularilly a larger section devoted to the chin piece) but the Mark IV one has a large gap that is filled in on the one of Skully, so I think its safe to say its definitely Mark V, not Mark IV or Mark VI. Spartan 501 07:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :The EVA in the Package isn't really the only known Mark IV EVA, not that its appearance is canon anyways. And an EVA variant for the Mark IV is mentioned in Ghosts of Onyx. The question is, is Noble Team wearing Mark IV or V? It does look a lot like the Mark IV in The Cole Protocol cover.--Jugus (Talk | ) 07:08, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Leaked screens showed a shield bar. IF those can be used as proof, then it is Mark V. Unless it was stamina... 07:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Heres hoping its not stamina, stamina just isn't a spartan thing, it should be shields, and we must remember that the ODSTs didn't have a stamina bar. There is a bar and a bunch of health boxes. Shields and health hopefully. --CiaoGamer 09:31, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I to think that it's an earlier version of the EVA armor. The helmet shape fits the bill. --Tyrone111 Is the spartan a grenadier? in the full picture of noble the weapon that the spartan is holding looks alot like a shotgun instead of a grenade launcher. the ammo belt could be aesthetic or a heavy slug for the shot gun. :Unless they make 40mm grenade launching M90's....no.